The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1
The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1 is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. this episode marks for the return of Zamasu. Summary With the future in great danger, The Data Squad Rangers has to help Emerl's future counterpart and his team of Time Patrol Power Rangers to save it from all evil. Plot Olympia's Warning to Diantha/Seeing the Black Shadow Ranger The episode starts at Anistar City's Gym in the Kalos Region, Olympia warns Diantha of an incoming crisis from the future, Sensing the "black flames" will pull everyone inside those flames. Diantha is also told Robbie Diaz and his team will play a major part in that crisis and asks what are the "deep black eyes" Olympia was referring to. Olympia shows an image of a Pokémon, Which Diantha identifies as the Black Shadow Ranger. Future Emerl's Darkest Nightmare/Empress Cinch Rules the Earth In the Future on Earth, Emerl leads a group known as Power Rangers Time Patrol (consisting of Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Knuckles the Echidna and Serena) against Empress Cinch and her army when she is erasing time. When Emerl and his team reach Empress Cinch herself, She reveals herself to be in possession of a weapon, The future version of Robbie Diaz, Also known as "Robbie Black", Who is a half-human and half-psycho himself and has discovered a transgression Emerl did to him in the past and attempts to kill him. A great sacrifice of many lost/Traveling to the Past When the team get incapacitated, Benson sacrificed himself in order for Emerl and his team to get to a space ship/time-machine to head to the past to stop the chaos. Just as they were about to travel back in time, Robbie Black shows up and shoots him when the latter hits the time travel button. Present time in the city/Robbie, Twilight and Serena babysit Flurry Heart Meanwhile at the present, Robbie Diaz along with Serena were helping Twilight Sparkle babysit her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were working at Crystal Prep Academy. Emerl and the other Rangers trained to fight/Palutena checks on her Rangers At Cyberspace, Emerl and the other Rangers trained to fight and protect the Earth from Dr. Eggman. Just as their training goes on, Palutena came to check on them to see how they're doing. Cindy's first time in training/Score one for Emerl and Cindy Then, Cindy Vortex did a wonderful job at training for the very first time. With that don, She and Emerl made a very great team keeping their scores up. A Time Machine Ship crash landed/Meeting Emerl's future counterpart and his team However, A space ship from the future shows up and crashes into the ground. Future Emerl and the Time Patrol appears and tells the Data Squad Rangers about Harmony Force's History, They met the Harmony Force Rangers long before joined Data Squad, But created a tornado called the "Timenado", And they defeated Dr. Eggman and his Megazord, Also, The Future Emerl reveals that Robbie shot him, Shocking the park residences that Robbie and Emerl have receded their relationship. Then, Future Emerl tells his other self to not do the same mistake he did. Robbie and Emerl warned Palutena and Pit/An alliance to save the future Meanwhile with Robbie, He and Emerl were warned by Palutena and Pit about the Time Patrol Rangers from the futures. Just as they meet up with them, They begin to form an alliance with them. Dr. Eggman noticed a spaceship from the future/Begins a new evil plan At Eggman's Egg Carrier, Orbot and Cubot set the coordinates to the future where ship once crash landed. Along the way, Dr. Eggman begins to explain his own evil plan. Meeting with Empress Cinch/Eggman and Cinch's deal to rule the future As the Egg Carrier arrived at the palace of Empress Cinch, She begins to questioned why he arrived. But just as Dr. Eggman made a deal with the two working together, She excepted it. Future Emerl reveals a prophecy of the Black Shadow Ranger/Emerl is the one Back at Cyberspace, Emerl's future counterpart revealed a prophecy of the Black Shadow Ranger who stands between all good and evil by using it's dark powers for good. Just as Twilight realized it, Emerl was the one capable of using the Darkness for good and become one. Sunset and Starlight spoke with Robbie/Never giving up on the Data Squad Team Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie was starting to think about his future. Then, Sunset and Starlight spoke to her and reminded him to never give up on the Data Squad Team as a good leader never did. How Serena from the future became the Pearl Ranger/A secret kept safe for her Later, Emerl spoke with Serena's future counterpart about how she became the Pearl Rangers in the first place. When she told him about it, He vowed to keep that secret safe until the right moment. Robbie Diaz encountered Robbie Black/Showing him the truth about Cinch's plot Meanwhile with Robbie, He encountered his future self. But when he wishes not to fight, Robbie Black had no choice but to hear him out. Then, Robbie showed him the he truth about Cinch's evil plot. Empress Cinch makes her wish with the Dragon Balls/Zamasu's back from the dead Robbie Black reveals that Empress Cinch used the Dragon Balls to bring back Zamasu, Get rid of humans and gods, Take over the Earth and turned the city into a desolate wasteland. Sneaking into the ranks of Empress' troops, He managed to become Zamaus's most trusted soldier. He was sent after Future Twilight and her friends, Who were inventing a device to go back in time and stop Zamasu. Once Twilight completed the device, Robbie Black took it so that Cinch would send them back in time with it and not suspect anything. He needs to stop them and the Zero Mortal Plan, So that the future will change. Empress Cinch's next move/Capturing Sue Morris/Robbie Black's Betrayal However, Empress Cinch begin to make her next move. At the present, She captured Sue Morris as Robbie Black realized that he was being used to destroy the Earth in the future. The Giant Rock appears/The Destruction of Future Earth Then, A Giant Rock appears to begin the Destruction of the Future Earth. However at Anistar City, The sundial glows with a red light. Olympia senses the sundial is frightened. Traveling to the Future/The Rescue Begins Soon, Robbie and everyone came to visit Emerl, Who was training hard with Twilight. She explained that he had to learn to control his form, Though he doesn't felt anything just yet. Serena contacted Robbie, Reporting that Sue has been captured by Empress Cinch, Which shocked Twilight. Sycamore explained about the Giant Rock moving towards somewhere and are trying to figure out it's location. He asked of them to go with Goku and Vegeta to that location. Serena asked Robbie to be careful, Who turned to Emerl. He rose up, Stating the fight is not over yet. Digit's warning to the others/The Dark Energy inside of Sue and Emerl Elsewhere, Digit did a research they made, Explained that Giant Rock is a mass of energy, Similar to that of Emerl. As everyone went aboard the helicopter, They listen that Sue is inside the Giant Rock. Digit notes Sue got into an incident, Where she has a part of Emerl's energy, which is why it got absorbed into the Giant Rock. The Giant Rock arriving/Robbie Black's promise for redemption Sycamore fears the Giant Rock needs more energy and shows it is heading to Anistar City in the Future, Where the sundial is. He recalls the sundial came from space and emits an energy, Like the one that is emitted during a Mega Evolution process. Slider wonders why would the Giant Rock go towards the sundial. Sycamore shows if that were to happen, The world would be destroyed. Robbie Black is frustrated, Seeing Zamasu wanted to destroy the world so badly. Robbie promises he and others will stop the Giant Rock and rescue Sue, Serena is inspired as they will be waiting. Robbie Black also promises to set things right. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Time Patrol Rangers Heroes Life Fibers Synchronization Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mini Force Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *Trunks *Supreme Kai of Time *Elder Kai *Goku and Vegeta *Shadow the Hedgehog *Future Rigby, Future Benson, Future High Five Ghost, Future Muscle Man, Future Skips and Future Pops. *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Alain. *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Phoebe and D.A Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Empress Cinch *Robbie Black (Until reformed) *Zamasu (Returning) Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart Trivia *In this episode, Twilight discovers that Emerl is the Black Shadow Ranger and helps him learn to control his Black Shadow form. *This marks the first appearance of Shadow the Hedgehog. *The episode will be a reference to Regular Show the Movie, Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Pokemon XY&Z: Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!. *The Storyline continues in The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2. Transcript *The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5